


In the Headmaster's Office

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Snark, vague mentions of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Severus and Sybill have some fun in his office.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Sybill Trelawney
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17
Collections: A Riddikulus Flash Competition, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	In the Headmaster's Office

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [RiddikulusComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RiddikulusComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The Headmaster's Office (place)
> 
> Many thanks to my beta! <3

Sybill Trelawney didn't give a fuck about what others thought of her. That was likely evident in the way she presented herself -- her dirty blonde mess of wavy frizz piled up on her head behind some absurd scarf and her lavender glasses askew on the bridge of her nose; to her, brassieres were for the birds, and matching was boring. 

Severus Snape didn't give a fuck about what others thought about him. Well, that's what he said. He did, though; it was part of being an extremely private person. He had spent so many years with his thoughts, his memories, for fucks sake, being invaded and thrust into that now, as headmaster again, he wanted to just go on as unnoticed as possible. He used his power through others. He signed documents in his office. He had hired a liaison so that he didn't have to go to the Ministry where he was either screamed at or fawned over. He didn't want either. He just wanted to be left alone — a peaceful seemingly non-existent life while fully existing was all he asked for. Take that, philosophy, he thought. 

However, part of his plan included Sybill, and Sybill wasn't one to fade into the abyss. 

No, Sybill had no qualms airing her personal life. He had once — when he would eye her from afar with curious interest and an odd unexplainably crush — heard her loudly discuss masturbating under some constellation that was to create a more heightened orgasm. He bustled out of the faculty quarters before hearing her ending. The idea of anyone seeing him blush would, in many ways, have been worse than confronting Voldemort on a bad day. 

  
When the war turned in Voldemort’s favour, and Severus was appointed headmaster, his relationship with Sybill began. She knew things that she shouldn’t; she understood things she shouldn’t have, and Severus felt understood in a way he never had before. Then, their relationship had been another secret in his ever-growing list, but when he managed to survive the war, it no longer had to be, and while everyone knew that they were together, he didn’t care to expose more than he had to.

That was until his lovely partner walked into his office on a dreary Thursday afternoon.

“I should have never given you my password into here…” he groaned playfully as she sauntered in. 

She ignored his sarcasm and gestured towards all the former headmasters on the walls. “Are these portraits always here?” 

“You know the answer to that,” he replied dryly, without looking up from the document he was reading.

  
“They never go visit their other portraits?”

He looked up at her curiously, “Certainly not all at once.”

“That’s unfortunate.” 

This time he set down his pen and folded his hands on the top of his desk. “Why?”

“I want to fuck you in here. In that chair.” She pointed to him and where he was sitting, and he felt the subtle increase of his heart rate. 

Sybill was so comfortable in her own body, in her own sexual wants and needs, that it had taken Severus some time to get used to, and, in fact, he was still getting used to it. She was so delightfully outspoken about every desire she had. He eyed her as she placed her hands on her hips, and he noted the jiggle of her breasts beneath her silk top. 

“I wonder if a headmaster has ever been shagged in that chair.”

Severus’ eyes couldn’t help but dart around and glance at all the portraits. Some had turned their heads, some had walked out, but some seemed to be listening more intently. 

He cleared his throat, “Not this one. This one is mine.” In an effort to be more open, be more comfortable with his _own_ sexual desire, he took a deep breath and patted the desk in front of him, trying to keep his voice calm and smooth, seductive. “But this desk… every headmaster has used this desk. If someone has…” he paused, securing his confidence, “fucked on it, it has not been for quite some time.” 

True, Severus did care what people thought. True, Severus desired privacy above all us, but the portraits in here were bound to keep his secrets, and they had the option to leave if they chose to. He felt a sense of urgency to show Sybill that he wanted her, needed her, and was endlessly grateful for her and for all she had done for him — she’d helped him to be comfortable with who he was and part of that was sex. 

With a flick of his wand, he cleared the papers from in front of him, and he stood up, unfastening his cloak and sending it to a cloak-rack. He watched as she pursed her lips, her eyebrows raised in shock. Surely, she had expected him to laugh off what she had propositioned him with, expected him to say that he couldn’t possibly have sex in his office, and she certainly wouldn’t have expected him to seem so in control. 

Motioning with his index finger, he beckoned her to him. 

Within a few moments, Sybill had climbed up on the desk, propped up on her knees. With her wand, she vanished her clothes and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He nodded and she vanished his as well. 

Later, that evening they would laugh over this: How they were stark naked in his office. How she, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the desk, her back pressed to the cool mahogany, her head tilted back, with her long hair just skimming the floor, let him fuck her face—her hands on his hips, pulling him into her mouth, encouraging him to pump quicker. How he commanded her not to move, as he rounded the other side of his desk, his bare arse facing so many portraits while his long fingers grasped onto her hips, and he pulled her to him, easily slipping himself inside her, propping her legs against his shoulders. With her own hands, she tugged and plucked at her nipples, one of his hands moving to her clit, letting his thumb caress it in tight circles. He felt her tighten around him and knew she’d hit her peak, whimpering for him with each of his thrusts. 

He heard her whisper and say with a wink, “Come on me, Sevvy. Show this office who its master is.” She smiled coyly and he smirked back, thrusting deeply into her a few more times before pulling out and spilling his orgasm on her belly and chest and the top of his desk. 

He helped pull her up into a sitting position and she let her fingers spread his orgasm around on the desk, she looked up at him and laughed softly. “I was not expecting that, you know.”

Grabbing his wand, he cleaned her up and then his desk and shrugged. “Are you disappointed, Professor Trelawney? Did your crystal ball not show this occurring today?” he teased. 

She lightly smacked his shoulder and said, “I haven’t had the chance to look into it today, I have been preoccupied with gazing upon other balls.”

He groaned at her absurd comment and she cackled with delight. 

Hopping off of his desk and dressing again, she turned to go before looking back and waving to the remaining portraits and those returning, “Have a lovely day, headmasters.” 

Sitting back at his desk, they all began speaking to him loudly and at once. “That woman will be the death of us.”

“You’re already dead,” he said, picking up his quill and reading the document he had been previously reviewing.

“She’s a minx!” 

“How dare you violate this office!” 

And on and on. 

Eventually, once they’d quieted down he heard Phinneus Nigellus speak, “Personally, I think she should come around much more than she does,” and Severus Snape laughed and laughed.


End file.
